Detective Richard Castle
by knwho
Summary: Rick becomes a NYPD Detective, but how? Read and find out. COMPLETE, T.
1. The Surprise

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor make any profit from this. This is simply a mental exercise for me. So, cut me some slack._

**CH. 1 – The Surprise**

**A/N: I decided split the story up, chapters 1-4 of the old story will now be "Detective Richard Castle"; chapters 5-8 (so far) now will be "Detective Richard Castle: Isotope Chaos", as part of the DRC series. ****If you were reading, 5-8 which was formerly "New York, New Crimes" it is now: "****Detective Richard Castle: Isotope Chaos".** I apologize if this causes you any confusion, but I believe this way, each subsequent story can be treated as its own "episode" rather than part of one giant fic. 

* * *

Detective Kate Beckett didn't mind Mondays, in fact, she looked forward to them. She looked forward to getting a new case or working on a current one – that is until he started to shadow her for his new book series.

But as much as Detective Beckett would like hate him for being the annoying man-child he is, she had to commend him on his investigative skills and his wealth of resources which without she probably couldn't solve half the number of cases she was given.

That said, this Monday would bring plenty of good, bad and strange news. Detective Beckett arrived as usual at 7:15, made herself a cup of espresso, from Castle's gift to the precinct and headed to her desk – only something caught her eye. She stopped at a new desk just to the right of hers, the nameplate read: 'Detective Richard Castle'.

"That arrogant jerk," She thought, "replacing his name on another detective's desk." She shook it off as another of Castle's pranks designed to get on her nerves and went her desk.

As the precinct began to come to life with the sound of chatter and computers booting up, in walked Rick Castle, his trademark grin plastered all over his face. He took his usual seat next to Kate's desk and greeted her.

"Good morning, detective, you're looking lovely as always." He said with a smile.

Beckett looked up from a file she was reading to reply. "What do you want, Castle?"

Castle just kept on smiling and said, "Oh, no, no, no, I don't want anything, I'm just happy to be here today, that's all." Continuing to beam with delight.

Beckett rolled her eyes and went back to the file. Glancing over at the desk she saw this morning she realized no one came and sat down at it or removed Castle's nameplate. She went back to file, but curiosity got the best of her and she just had to ask.

"So, I see you replaced another detective's nameplate, what are you trying to do: play detective?" She asked with a slight hint of annoyance in her voice.

However her question fell on deaf ears, as Castle wasn't even looking at her but at Captain Montgomery's office.

Beckett looks too then refocuses on Castle, yelling to get his attention, "Castle!"

It was enough to snap Castle back to reality, and he replied, simply, "Hmm?"

Now really annoyed, Beckett restates her question for full effect, "Why is your name on that desk?" She points.

Castle looks then looks back at Capt. Montgomery's office, "Oh that," he says nonchalantly, Captain Montgomery waves to him. "The captain can answer that, come on you are gonna love this."He says pulling her into the Capt.'s office.

"Doubtful."

He greets them both. "Detective Beckett, Castle, wait here."

Montgomery then calls in Esposito and Ryan, they join Castle and Beckett. Of the four, only Castle felt calm and at ease, it's not everyday the precinct's best detectives are called into the Capt.'s office, it's like a group of honor roll students being called in to see the principal – you don't know what's going to happen.

Montgomery takes his seat.

Looking around at her other detectives, Beckett decides to speak up. "What's this about, sir?"

Montgomery smiles. "All in good time, detective." He says with a slyness to his voice. "The Commissioner is coming down in few minutes to swear in a new detective and I want the four of you to see it."

The three detectives look baffled. A swearing-in ceremony, that's what this is all about and who is this new mystery detective anyway, seemed to be consensual thought, as they waited. Beckett looked over at Castle who was stone-faced; it was a damn good poker face. If only he used it for actual poker.

Esposito spoke to break the silence, "So is it anyone we know?"

Montgomery just shrugged ambiguously and said, "Yeah."

Ryan began to guess, "Is it Hopkins, Jones, Williams?" he guesses. He received no answer.

Beckett then turned to Castle, who was still wearing his poker face. "So, Castle you never did answer my question."

Castle looked at her and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the Captain greeting the Commissioner. "Hey Frank, good to see ya! How's Laura?"

The two shook hands and exchanged other pleasantries until finally Commissioner Downs said laughingly, "All right, enough sewing circle, I'm here to swear-in a new detective, right?"

He looked at Montgomery. Montgomery nodded.

Commissioner Downs cleared his throat and began, "Is Mr. Richard Castle present?" Castle stepped forward as Beckett, Esposito and Ryan stood in shock – Beckett more so.

Commissioner Downs continued, "Are you ready to take the oath?" Castle nodded and said simply, "Yes."

Beckett looked on dumbfounded, for two reasons, one, Castle was professional and serious and two, he was officially going to be one of them rather then a "consultant". Beckett snapped back just in time to hear, "Congratulations, Detective Richard Castle." The two shook hands.

And after chatting with Captain Montgomery about a Saturday barbecue, the Commissioner left.

"So, any thoughts?" the Captain asked.

Nobody said anything.

But soon Beckett spoke up again, "So, Castle's really a detective now, sir?" She asked, still not convinced that what had transpired was real.

"You were here for the ceremony weren't you, detective?" Responding with sarcasm. Beckett just nodded.

After a while the captain excused all of them except Castle. In private Castle was issued his standard, a SIG P226 (DAO) and badge (NYPD No. 34432).

Outside, Beckett, Esposito and Ryan were huddling around Beckett's desk discussing what just went down.

"Wow, he's a playboy, a celebrity writer and a cop," Ryan says, looking back into Montgomery's office, "Dude's a serious overachiever."

Beckett looked up and scoffs, "Oh, please if anything Castle's doing as a publicity stunt for his book."

"So what, you don't think it's official," Esposito asked, "Sure looked legit to me."

"Maybe but so was Shaq's swear-in as volunteer cop a few years ago." Ryan chimed in as Castle stepped out of Montgomery's office. smiling with his hands out-stretched.

"Huh, huh, was that worth it or what?"

"We'll see, but for now, welcome to the force, bro." Esposito said as he and Ryan exchanged high five's and fist bumps with Castle and left Beckett alone.

Castle sat down next to Kate, "So, Kate what'd ya think?"

Kate pulled her face close to Castle's, looked him in the eyes, and said, "Now I don't have to worry about you as much, kitten."

The smile that was on Rick's face disappeared, he hated that nickname and what's worse he hated when Beckett used it against him.

He got up but before left for his desk he whispered in her ear, "Very funny."


	2. Answers and Bodies Part 1

**CH. 2 – Answers and Bodies (Part 1)**

* * *

Some time had past since this morning's events and finally Beckett was done wrapping up the paperwork from the case file she'd been working on.

Other then what happened this morning the precinct was quiet, no new cases reported – yet, and Beckett noticed Castle wasn't bugging her.

Glancing over she saw a man whom before this morning was just a civilian shadowing her to, in his own words, "do research". Now he was one of them, she did not know whether to be exasperated or concerned. But there he was the ever-charming Rick Castle, a police detective.

Castle was still settling in: changing his computer wallpaper to a photo of him and his daughter Alexis at the park, labeling his stapler, hole punch and tape dispenser to read 'Det. R. Castle'. Suddenly his phone rang.

"Castle." Castle said trying his best Beckett-like way of answering her phone.

"Oh, hey Big Cheese, how's it goin'?" his tone changed back to its fun Rick Castle manner and leaning back in his chair.

Figuring nothing was going to happen Beckett looked over and began to listen in on Castle's call with the mayor.

"Oh, yeah you just heard," smiled Castle, "Why thank you, I'm sure Alexis is proud too." Castle continued finally noticing Beckett.

"Say Bob, we still on for 18 this Saturday? All right see you then." Castle hung up and by that time Beckett had walked over and sat on the edge of Rick's desk.

"So Castle, the mayor, huh?" Beckett asked knowingly.

"Yep." was all she got from Castle.

"Didn't you tell me the mayor's a huge fan?" Kate continued.

"Yeah, huh." Castle replied nodding his head like a five year-old.

"And since he's fan, he's gotten a number of charges against you dropped, right? Beckett questioned further with a hint of playful sarcasm in her voice.

"Didn't we go over this the night we met?" Castle replied with a raised eyebrow and a slight grin.

Beckett now slightly annoyed, cut to the chase, "So did the mayor have anything to do with your being here… permanently?" Beckett said the last word through gritted teeth.

Castle leaned forward and whispered, "I'm not at liberty to say."

Then leaned backed in his chair. This infuriated her, as she took hold of his armrests pulled herself in and said a sensual voice, "Aww, come on Ricky, you can tell me."

Rick opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Esposito, "Hey, Beckett, Castle, we got a live one... so to speak." He turned and snickered as he walked away.

Beckett realized what he was snickering about, quickly let go of Castle's chair, grabbed her coat and walked to the elevator with Castle trailing.

Esposito let her walk by him, but stopped Castle, "So, do I wanna know?" Esposito said quietly.

Castle grinned and said, "Maybe later." And ran to catch up with Beckett.

The ride over to the crime scene was - awkward to say the least, and Beckett couldn't help herself and spoke. "Hey, when we go in there I'm giving this case to you."

Castle looked shocked. "Oh no, I'm just here to do what I've always done except you know… I have a gun now."

Beckett took her eyes off the road but thankfully they were at a red light, and glared at him. "So what, you really are just going to "play" detective? You took an oath and now you have to uphold it." Beckett sneered.

"Whoa, calm down Beckett," Castle said holding his hands up in mock surrender, "I know what I have to do." He finished.

That seemed to calm Kate down, "Good." She said quietly as the light turned green.

Now there was the issue of how, Castle of all people became a police detective. And it was too hard for Beckett to ignore. "All right Castle, if wasn't the mayor who made you Detective, who did?" She asked directly.

Rick just smiled, "Like I said I'm not at liberty to say."

Kate rolled her eyes. Now it was really annoying her.

She knew he had connections and resources from the mob to the politicians to even the judges but how did he go from civilian to detective virtually without training. She decided to drop it for now as they pulled into the crime scene.

"What have we got? Beckett looked down at a body of the woman being examined by Lanie Parish, the medical examiner.

"Daphne Mitchell, 26, looks like she was stabbed in the hands to prevent her from running away and shot at close range with a .38."

"Well that would explain the trail of blood leading from the dresser," Said Castle, as he looked around.

"Do we have a time of death?" Lanie looked up at Castle who had now knelt down near the body, then at Beckett and mouthed the words, 'What's going on?'

Beckett sighed and said "I'll tell you later." Then looked over, in Esposito and Ryan's direction.

"Castle, I'm gonna see what I can dig up from Esposito and Ryan, you going to be okay?"

Castle looked in Beckett's direction and said, "Huh, yeah sure." And went back focusing on the body.

Beckett walked away leaving Castle with Lanie.

"Approximate time of death?" Castle asked again looking at Lanie.

"Well, I'd say no more then within the past two hours given her condition."

Beckett walked over to Esposito and Ryan, the three just looked at Castle.

"Castle's taking this seriously isn't he?" Ryan said.

"Yeah…" Beckett drew out, "Anyway, what happened?"

"Well, the neighbor, Pam Holder, knocked on her door to ask to borrow some sugar," Ryan starts and points to the neighbor talking to uniforms.

"You're serious? Borrowing sugar what is this the 60's?" Quizzed Beckett furrowing her brow.

"Yeah… anyway she knocked on the door only to find it already opened, so she goes into the kitchen gets the sugar, only to hear groans coming from the bedroom, that's when she ran out and called it in." Ryan finishes.

"Man, talk about a sugar rush." Esposito says stifling a laugh.

"All right, get CSU to finish here, I'll get Castle and we'll see what we can find." Beckett says to her team.

"Got it." Ryan replies.

"Hey Castle! Time to go." Kate calls.

Rick looks up from the body at Lanie and says, "Ahh, my evil half is calling, always a pleasure Dr. Parish."

He gets up and walks toward Kate. "Mr. Castle." Lanie says as a salutation.

Castle turns mid-step to face her and says, "Actually, it's Detective Castle." Then turns back leaving Lanie with the same stupefied look the others had this morning.

While waiting for the police to finish questioning the neighbor Castle says, "So our victim, Daphne had a slight penchant for tattoos."

"Yeah so?" Beckett replied not seeing where this was leading.

"Normally it's nothing but the only images on her body were of one type: the Pentagram." That caught Beckett's attention,

"Wait, your saying she's a witch?" Beckett asked surprised.

"Looks that way."

With the officer done questioning her, Beckett and Castle approach the neighbor.

"Excuse me Mrs. Holder, I'm Detective Beckett this is Mr. - Detective Castle," it felt so unnatural to say that but she continued, "We would like to ask you a few questions, is there a place we can go where it's quiet?"

"Yeah, sure my apartment." Said a still shaken Pam Holder.

Minutes later, the three were in the Holder living room. Beckett began, "Mrs. Holder, I know it's hard to comprehend but whatever information you give us may be useful."

"All right I'll try." Mrs. Holder said grabbing a tissue.

"Mrs. Holder, how long have you known Daphne?" Beckett questioned softly.

"About a year, she was one of the last to move-in before renovations started." Mrs. Holder replied.

"Were you aware of Daphne's religious beliefs?" Castle inquired.

"Yes, in fact she was trying to get me to convert."

"Were you opposed to that?" Castle asked.

"I was a little uncomfortable and said no but she refused it and supposedly put a curse on my apartment – that was six months ago."

"Mrs. Holder, do you live alone?" Beckett questioned.

"Yes, except on the weekends when my ex-husband drops off my kids."

"Kids?" Beckett probed.

"Yes, my two sons A.J and Michael."

"How old are they?" Beckett continues.

"Eight and Ten."

"Did you ever ask Daphne to baby-sit?" Castle asks.

"Once."

"Did she show or tell them about witchcraft?" Continued Castle.

"I don't know."

"Mrs. Holder, thank you for your time, Castle let's go." Beckett orders.

"Thank you, Mrs. Holder." Castle says as he follows Beckett out.

The ride back to precinct was all about work now, as Beckett spoke, "Why were you so interested in Daphne's religion?"

"Because it makes, Castle begins but is cut off as Beckett finishes, "A better story." She rolls her eyes; she had heard that line so often in the past year with Castle shadowing her.

"Oh come on, a witch is found dead in her apartment and the person who finds her is the person she tried to convert but was told 'No'. The factoring in the kids and their ages, they would be pestering Mom day and night to let them see a witch in action. After continuing to decline their request, the Mom goes to see said witch, in the middle of a ritual and says to stay away from her kids only to have the witch say that if they have chosen to follow the occult there is nothing she can do. Begins to laugh. Mom now furious, spot two weapons: a knife and a gun used in the ritual and stabs the witch and shoots her." Castle concludes.

"Right, so this is about picking a religion?" Beckett says unconvinced.

"No, it's about a mother having lost her children... to the unknown." Castle continues.

At that statement Beckett froze, and Castle knew why." Just reverse the order.

"Hey, I'm sorry." Castle apologizes. "Don't worry we'll catch that guy, I promised you at the hospital remember."

Kate nods and they continue on to the precinct.

Back at the precinct Esposito and Ryan were already putting together the Murder Board. In walked Beckett and Castle.

"Anything new?" Beckett asked.

"Yeah," Esposito begins, "neighbors say they saw a man driving away in a white sports coupe with anti-Wiccan decals on the front left fender.

"Could be our murderer." Castle noted. "Let's get out a vehicle APB and bring this guy in." Beckett orders.

"Got it." Esposito nods and walks away.

Turning her attention to Castle, Kate asks, "What were you going to tell me before we got the call?"

"Tell you, uh, uh…" Castled responded looking for an answer.

"I'm waiting." Beckett says in a sing-song voice.

"Uh, well, I uh…" Castle continues to stall. Then Beckett's phone rings.

"Beckett. Yeah, okay we'll be right there.

"Saved by the bell." Rick thought.

As they got in the elevator Beckett reminds him, "Don't think this'll get you out of telling me."


	3. Answers and Bodies Part 2

**CH. 3 – Answers and Bodies (Part 2)**

* * *

"What now?" Beckett asks as she examines the crime scene.

"Deanne Baxter, 28, neighbors called to complain about weird noises coming from her apartment, but no answer, so they call the super and he finds her like this." Ryan finishes explaining and points to the body of a woman stabbed in the hands and shot lying on the floor of her living room.

"She looks like our first vic," Beckett starts, "Do the usual, get CSU to run DNA and fingerprints and let's see what we can find out about her."

"Don't have to," Rick responds, "It's the same guy with the same MO."

"Probably, but it's the victim not the killer that will lead us. That's Detective Work 101, Castle, or did you miss the lecture." Beckett responds snidely.

"Ooh, that was a shot wasn't it?" Castle adds with sarcasm and his trademark grin.

"Nothing gets past you."

After examining the crime scene for a few minutes Castle calls all of them together into the bedroom. "Guys, check this out." Castle says as he points to a large pentagram chandelier hanging over the bed. "I think we found a connection." He adds.

Some time later back at the precinct, Beckett, Castle and Ryan were hovering around the Murder Board when Esposito comes up,

"Yo, just got off the with MTA, they stopped a car matching our description 20 minutes ago leaving JFK with an unknown package; guy's being brought down for questioning right now."

"Good job," Beckett congratulates, "anything from Lanie?" she asks.

"Yeah, according to her our second vic had two stab wounds to the hands, and was shot 3 times in the chest with a .38."

"The same caliber that killed Daphne." Castle chimed in.

Then, a uniformed officer brought in the potential suspect. "Detectives." Signaling Beckett and Castle. They nod and he places the suspect in the interview room.

Minutes later, Beckett and Castle enter. "Mr. Nathan," Beckett began, "do you know why we brought you in here."

"I don't know? Ya want me ta join the force?" replies a man with a thick New Jersey accent, dressed in a blue t-shirt with and a slightly unbuttoned white-collared shirt and dirty khakis.

"Mr. Nathan, do you know either of these women?" Beckett asks, then shows him their autopsy photos.

"Nah, neva seen 'em before."

Castle then looked at Beckett, and asked, "May I?" Beckett responds with a presenting gesture and quiets down next to him.

"Mr. Nathan, are you into fantasy?" asked Castle.

"I indulge, so what's it to ya, pretty boy?" was the suspect's snide response.

"So, you like Lord of the Rings, Dungeons and Dragons that sort of thing?" Castle continues.

Beckett looked on with intrigue, as she didn't know where Rick was headed with this.

"Yeah so?" was the suspect's response once more.

"So," Castle continues his questioning probe, "what character do you like to imagine or play as?" "What is this 'Get in touch with your feelings Day' on Dr. Phil?" Nathan replies.

"Just answer the question." Beckett said with authority.

"All right, a wizard, happy?" Castle just smiled as the suspect had fallen into his trap.

He continued, "A wizard, that's the male form a witch isn't?" Castle questioned with a slight grin.

"Yeah."

"Well, according to the Wiccan religion, members who devote enough time and effort to the cause, may earn the title of 'Wizard', think of it sort of like a Deacon, and I'm willing to bet Mr. Nathan that you are a 'wizard', am I right?" Castle finishes.

"Yeah I am, now what's ya point?"

"My point Mr. Nathan is that according to your religion a 'Wizard' can become a 'Demon' the closet thing to being the actual Satan, is by searching for and killing good witches, and that's what Daphne and Deanne were weren't they? They were good, and you wanted be a 'demon' and they were just easy targets, right?"

Shocked Nathan stayed silent. After several moments, finally Nathan spoke, "I wanna lawyer."

"That can be a arranged." Beckett says as she and Castle leave the room, leaving Nathan to ponder his options.

"I think you got your guy, Castle." Beckett said.

"Thanks, it was every bit satisfying as they said it would be in Detective 101." Replies Castle.

Kate blushes, embarrassed slightly because of what she said over at the crime scene but was definitely impressed.

"So, how do you know so much about the Wiccan religion?" Beckett asks as they walk to his desk.

"My fifteenth Derek Storm novel, "Witch of a Storm" Beckett nods reminding herself to reread that.

"All right, Castle, it's time for you to answer some of my questions, namely, who the hell made you Detective."

Rick sighed, it seems she would not let this go, so he gives-in, sort of. "All right, if it'll get you off my back," Beckett nods.

"After the fake handbag case I began to take police training course at night and on weekends, you know when I'm not out being 'Rick Castle – celebrity writer' I completed my training a week ago and normally I would be assigned to a precinct as a uniformed cop but after I told them I already work in at the 12th, the assigning officer offered me a detective spot since news circled about how you and I have solved some of the city's deadly and heinous crimes, there happy?" Beckett sighed, she expecting something more exciting.

"All right." She responds dejectedly. And walks back to her desk.

What Beckett didn't know was that Rick, got to bypass the uniformed route, in part also, because he wants to help give her closure by finding the man who killed her mother and only why was to have access to files that required detective status and that she secretly liked him. He also did the assigning officer a huge favor by signing several Derek Storm novels for auction money which will go towards the Fallen Heroes Fund – a fund for the families of NYPD personnel killed in the line of duty and making several appearances at NYPD-related charities and events.

All in all it was good Monday, Castle surprised Beckett by being named a detective and they had solved the case in record time, no precinct in the history of the NYPD had ever solved a case in a day.

All that was left was to let Nathan meet his public defender and go through the legal process, because there was plenty of evidence against him.

Found in his mysterious box was a knife with blood stains which were a match to both Deanne and Daphne, a .38 with the same type of bullet found at the crime scene as well as a written note found by CSU at both apartments which handwriting experts determined belonged to Nathan.


	4. A Very Productive Night

**CH. 4 – A Very Productive Night**

* * *

"Hey, a toast to the best detective precinct in New York," said Captain Montgomery as he raised a wine glass. The gang, who had assembled at Castle's loft later that Monday, did the same.

"I still can't believe how easy this case was." Ryan said.

"I know it was as if Nathan wanted to get caught." Esposito agreed.

"Oh come on guys what's done is done let's just enjoy it." Castle chimed in.

"Geez, Castle can't you take anything serious?" Beckett asked.

"Uh-oh, it begins." Ryan whispers.

"Calm down Kate, I'm just having fun, it's not like we didn't solve the case. You should enjoy it." Castle responds.

"He's right, detective." Montgomery adds.

A thought pops up in Castle's mind and he snaps his fingers, "I got it, five-way, state-of-the-art laser tag. Every man/woman for themselves, acquire three hits and your out, last man/woman standing gets this," Castle walks to his wine cooler, and pulls out a bottle.

"What is it?" Montgomery asks intrigued.

"This my follow detectives, is a 1962 Chateau Margaux." Castle presents the bottle. "One of the best brand wines ever to grace a bottle."

"Oh sounds fun, I'm in." Ryan says.

"Ditto." Said Esposito.

"Hell, for a Chateau Margaux, definitely." Capt. Montgomery agrees.

"Kate?" They all ask in unison.

Beckett sighs and finally concedes, "Alright fine."

"Yes! We're in business." Castle exclaims. "Now gentlemen and lady, if you would all follow me." Rick continues in lighthearted, gentlemanly-like voice. Leading them to his game closet. "Now feast your eyes on the most state-of-the-art laser tag system money can buy."

They all marvel at the wall of high-tech toys. Then proceed to put on their vest, goggles and fire up their laser sensors.

"Alright, let's go over the rules one more time, acquire three hits and your out, the entire loft is fair game except the bathroom hallway, that's home base for when you need to, you know, and for taking a maximum 30-second breather. Last man standing gets the wine." Castle finishes explaining.

"Now to set the mood: contestants, please note that your goggles are also night-vision active, therefore lights off." Says Castle as he strolls over to turn off the light.

"Ready, Set, Laser Tag!" Announces Castle as the rest scramble for cover.

The first to get hit was Esposito behind the couch while diving for cover by Montgomery.

"You're going to have to do better then that, detective." Exclaims Montgomery in triumph, though short-lived as Beckett nailed him with a clean body shot.

"Sorry sir, nothing personal." Beckett laughs as she ducks behind the kitchen pillar. As she is calculating her next move she sees Ryan going for the couch. "Oh, you're mine." She thought.

Then laying down some cover fire she makes it to the couch and zaps Ryan in the side.

"Aw man!" Ryan groans.

Beckett now finally enjoying herself goes after Castle, except he is nowhere to be seen.

"Come out Rick, I won't hurt you, in fact free shot." Beckett says as she crawls back behind the pillar.

In the meantime, Montgomery gets his second hit courtesy of Ryan.

Castle finally emerges and gets a clean shot on Ryan and later Esposito.

"Ha-ha." he says in a Robin Hood-like tone. "The master at work."

Seeing how Castle may be harder to attack Beckett focuses her sights on either Montgomery or Esposito who she determined are the weakest of the group. She sees Montgomery but he is Safe so she continues on for Esposito. She finds him behind the kitchen counter.

"Sorry, Esposito, it not personal, it's strictly business." She says standing over him, he cowering like a frighten child in the corner.

"Come on, Beckett can you let me off the hook, for old times sake?" Esposito pleads.

"Sorry, Esposito, I can't do it." She deadpans as she pulls her trigger and Esposito's vest powers down. She laughs then helps him up.

"You has a real evil side to you, you know that." Esposito comments. Beckett just smiles and says "Gotta go."

Concurrently, there was a double KO as Ryan and Montgomery met in a Mexican standoff shortly after Montgomery left the Safe spot.

"Alright Ryan, it's just you and me, fastest man says alive and the slowest well, dies." Montgomery says in very Clint Eastwood-esque tone.

"Let's dance, Cap." Replies Ryan in the same gung-ho fashion.

From his vantage point on the stairs protected by the ledge Castle can see and hear the entire conversation. He could also take them both down but decides that this just makes for a better ending and lets it go meanwhile on alert for Kate who he knows is looking for him in the massive loft.

"Count of three, fastest draw stays alive." Say Montgomery still in Eastwood manner.

Ryan nods as his hand, shakes as he holds the marker.

"1, 2…3." Calls out Montgomery reaching and pulling the markers' trigger. Ryan does the same and the result has both men's vest powered down.

"Nice one, Cap." Ryan compliments.

"You too, detective." Montgomery responds.

They soon join Esposito on the couch, "Looks like it's down to the two of them." Ryan says.

"Yeah… ten bucks says she knocks him out."

"All right you're on." Agrees Esposito.

Kate now in full prowl mode for Castle says teasingly, "Come out and play, kitten."

Castle then leaps from his vantage point and surprises Beckett from behind a corner pillar. Kate hears her vest give off a low mechanical whine.

"Here's Ricky!" exclaims Castle as he dodges Beckett's shots. He finally finds cover behind a silk screen near the front closet door.

Beckett gives chase but is surprised again from the main hallway.

Kate was impressed at his accuracy, although that was no secret; since he hustled her at the shooting range during the jewelry thieves' case a few months back.

Down two shots to none she decides to play dirty. "Come on out Rick, I know you like me, I know you fantasize about me and your tongue nearly dropped out of your mouth that night at the bookstore reading. If you come out I let you see it again." Beckett says referring to the short hot pink and black heels number she wore that night.

His emotions overcame his reasoning and he jumped out giving Beckett a clean shot.

"Damn. But do I still get to see the dress? Castle asks hopefully and with his trademark grin.

His answer was another quick shot from Beckett.

Castle looks down, sigh intently and says, "So, no?"

Beckett just smiles coyly.

That snaps Castle back to the situation, the others are now watching intently as this standoff between Beckett and Castle continue.

"So, its come down to this, 1-on-1, mano y mujer, the last man standing."

Beckett rolls her eyes.

"So, Castle any last words?" Beckett says gripping her marker.

"Just one: duck." Replies Castle.

While Beckett was comprehending that, Castle ducked down rolled to his right, aimed right for Beckett and fired. Then, Beckett looked down, her vest had powered down.

"Ooohh!" The three men on exclaimed. As Beckett frowned and looked at Castle, he simply flashed a smile.

Rick, then went over to the cooler, pulled out the '62 Chateau, grabbed five wine glasses and uncorked the bottle while the waving the others over to the kitchen island. Pouring each a glass, he said,

"To many, more cases solved and to more productive nights like this one."

"Here, here." Was the reply from all in the group as they clanked glasses.


End file.
